The Administration Core assists the Cancer Center Senior Leaders and University leadership in maximizing synergy through promotion of collaborative cancer research, strengthening of research infrastructure and development of new services. The Administration staff has extensive experience in research administration. Thomas O'Leary, Ph.D., is the Core Director and has over 20 years of experience in this role. The Administration Core supports development and maintenance of research collaborations, manages the Center's fiscal accounts, coordinates Cancer Center seminars, retreats and symposia, assists Senior Leaders and Program Leaders, coordinates the Cancer Center's pilot project funding mechanisms, assists in management of the Clinical Trials Office, and supports the strategic planning process for the Center. The Administration Core is also active in promoting the Cancer Center within the University of Virginia and the broader community.